Doctor Who : Lost in Time
by MikeBElliott
Summary: The universe is facing it's gravest days yet. With most of the worlds at war, there stands only one "man" and woman between the planet Earth and the crossfires of war. With only limited time, and the TARDIS missing in action, how can one Time Lord come to terms with unbeatable odds, and a new found spark of affection towards his companion? Only time will tell. Updated weekly.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_A universe created by darkness. Seems highly reasonable all considering the sort of utter rubbish and trouble civilization has put on her back. Ultimately, the universe has become a dumping ground for the surrounding worlds to use at their disposal. Once a place of dreams, hope and prosperity; now a breeding ground for war and danger. Spread across the whole galaxy, planets fall one by one on the warpath of foreign invaders. _

_The just newlyborn star called Forenjix - hosted by some of the most brilliant and clever life forms I've met in all of my days - fell victim to these invaders just two days past. Stardust and rubble of what was a sprouting race remains in her place, with only shadows and memories of what could have been. _

_According to my navigations, these marauders have a set path through the galaxy that they wish to take to advance to their final destination. It has been said that the race causing these horrid attacks are a very religious bunch, and this is classified as their Great Journey - Their gateway to the Holy Land, if you will. Referencing archives on the origins of these beings, they are hellbent on divinity, and will stop at nothing to achieve greatness._

_Earth is next on their warpath. It is said that they will stop at nothing to reach their so called destinies. To fly above with the Gods and control the galaxies spread across this vast universe. I despise when species try to play god. It is absolutely despicable. Utter garbage if you ask me. The order of the universe is fine just the way it is; no need for change anytime soon._

_Planet after planet; day after day, they advance closer and closer to my favoured world. A world that reminds me very much of my own, but is different, and young enough to reach the stars. A planet that started from darkness, and evolved through time. I watched as the Homo Sapiens rose from the dust, and developed into the humanity that they are now. _

_Humans; such a tragic, but brilliant species. History states that as they started in dust, they will also end in dust. I have made it my mission to rewrite history. To change the future by altering its past. _

_So hear me you alien marauders. The planet Earth is under my protection._

_I am the Doctor, and you had better turn around._

_It is said that they will stop at nothing to reach their destinies. That they are afraid of no being who may step in their path._

_Clearly they have yet to meet me." _


	2. Chapter I : Mysteries

**_CHAPTER I : MYSTERIES_**

_"Clara - my Clara. My impossible girl. Can you promise me something? Something more important than any other thing you have ever promised me before. Something that will change the lives of the world - nay, the whole galaxy!" The Doctor asked, with a crinkle of his nose; gently straightening his bowtie._

_The young women cocked her head, brushing a hair away from her nose. "Yes, Doctor. Yes, of course. What is it?" She asked, excitedly. It was not often that the Doctor shared his secrets - in fact, it was more like never. She had been travelling with him for almost half a year now, and everything that she knew about him had been found by her own accord. She stared into his eyes - which seemed more distant than some of the worlds they had visited - as he clearly began shifting uncomfortably._

_"Promise me, Clara. Promise me one thing. Promise me that you will just shut up for ten minutes!" He exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "It's always something with you! Always sassy comebacks, or girly remarks - oh, and don't even get me started on the wardrobe chit chat! Just please… I am a Time Lord, yes. But time is still precious to me, and you're wasting an awful lot of it."_

_Clara crossed her arms. "Really, Doctor? Oh, I'm terribly sorry. In that case, maybe I just won't talk for the rest of the day. Would you like that? Well, would you?" She responded._

_The Doctor stared at her for a moment, then raised his eyes to the ceiling, pursing his lips. "Very much so. Thank you." _

_Clara sneered. "It was a joke, you bloody wank-"_

_"Yes, yes. A joke. Hah hah! So funny. Now, we're wasting time. And that is saying a lot considering we're in y'know, a time machine! Where would you like to go?" He asked, annoyed._

_"What happened to not wanting to talk to me?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"About twenty seconds ago. You made me swear to shut up. Are you that daft?"_

_"It's called Tabula Rasa, Clara. Blank Slate. Fresh piece of paper. New life."_

_"Yes, because you know all about making new lives, don't you?"_

_The Doctor raised a brow. "And just what is that supposed to mean, miss?"_

_"Doctor, don't play stupid with me. I'm much smarter than how you're treating me, and you know that. You also know that I know something that you don't want anybody to know. And I want you to know that no matter how much I know, I will never let anybody else know that I know what you don't want me, or anybody else to know. Because you can trust me, Doctor. Now I just want to know that I can trust you. Because you're not telling me anything! You never tell me anything. Ever. I don't even know your sign! I don't know your favourite song. I don't know your favourite colour. I don't know anything! Besides what I'm not supposed to. So please. Let me know the things I can know." She said, seemingly breathlessly. _

_The Doctor's eyes were wide open. He seemed to be breathing heavily for her, because for some reason she was no winded by any of that monologue that she managed to spit out._

_"First off, never use the word know again - in fact, I'll make it ten times better. I'm going to go erase it from the dictionary forever. Second, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love". I rather fancy Queen, y'know. The flamboyancy of Freddie mixed with the harmonics, it was all just so brilliant! Ah, Wembley Stadium. What a night. Perhaps one of my finer moments. Memorable to say the least." He spoke, gazing off into the distance._

_Clara managed a smile. "Dork." She sighed._

_"Pardon me?" He chuckled._

_"You heard me. I called you a dork."_

_"And whatever for?"_

_"Because it suits you. The Dorkter."_

_"Miss Oswald, that is weak even by your standards."_

_"Oh, excuse me. I choose between cleverness and beauty every morning. This morning I chose beauty."_

_"Really? Beauty? Laughable."_

_"Laughable?"_

_"Laughable."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because, looks are but a luxury; cleverness is a gift."_

_"And I possess both."_

_"It is truly a shame you may only have one at a time."_

_"It is."_

_"See, I don't have to do that. I contain both - at the same time of course."_

_"Oh, of course."_

_"And that my dear, is why I am awesome."_

_"Awesome. Right."_

_"Right, thank you for agreeing."_

_Clara sighed, taking a seat. "I'm being serious, Doctor. I trust you. I wish the feelings would be reciprocated."_

_The Doctor echoed with a lower sigh. He took a knee in front of her, and lightly placed his hands on her cheeks. He locked eyes with her, and cracked his usual charming smile. "Clara - My Clara. My impossible girl. I trust you with more than you can ever imagine. I know what you know, yet am I afraid? Let me tell you first: I am not; because I do, indeed one hundred percent, with both my hearts trust you."_

_She blushed, and turned coy. "Thank you."_

_He smiled and just stared at her. "You are most definetly welcome."_

_A minute had passed of silence with them just staring into each other. Clara began to feel slightly shifty, and she could feel herself getting flustered. "Any chance you're going to let go anytime soon? Down boy."_

_The Doctor shot up and turned his back to her. "Right, right! I'm sorry. I just got… Lost, for lack of better words."_

_Clara smiled. It had been half a year now that she had spent with him. Half a year she would never forget. Since the beginning of her lifetime, she had almost felt a greater purpose for herself. As if though she were destined for this. To travel along with this madman in his tiny blue box - that is much bigger on the inside. The Doctor was not just a man to her. He was the greatest puzzle of her life. He was her dreams personified. _

_He was a pile mysteries worth solving. _


	3. Chapter II : The Greatest Mystery

**_CHAPTER II : THE GREATEST MYSTERY_**

_The Doctor sat impatiently outside of Clara's room. He had been banging his head against the wall for quite some time now. Counting didn't seem to keep up, as it seemed every time he reached twenty, he just started over again. He was beginning to get aggravated by her keeping him waiting. He was a Time Lord. An alien. He was the Doctor - not meant to be kept waiting._

_"What on earth are you doing in there?" He muttered._

_"I'm getting dressed!" She chimed cheerfully._

_"Still?! It's been nearly a half hour since you've locked me out of your room. Which by the way is utterly pointless as I have no idea why you are afraid of me seeing your naked bosom; I've seen many in my days you know. It's not like I am new to a woman's bosom, nor her anatomy in general. This is stupid, Clara; Even by your stupid standards!" The Doctor rambled._

_She poked her head from the door to her room. Fixing her hair, she stated, "I do not care how many "bosoms" you've seen in your days, Doctor. You will not see mine."_

_"Oh yes, because I'm sure yours is much greater than that of Cleopatra or perhaps - I don't know - Marilyn Monroe. Honestly, Earth women and their sense and need to cover up their bodies baffles me."_

_"Doctor," Clara said, shutting the door once again. "Let me try to reason with you. If there was a far off planet - say an ancient planet that held all of the secrets to life and wisdom in all of time and space, would you wish to disturb it?"_

_The Doctor pondered for a moment. He wore his face that was reserved especially for when he was deep in thought about a subject. His forehead crinkled, and his nose shifted from left to right every few seconds. With certainty that he had come to a conclusion, he fixed his bow tie and stood up, then leaned again the wall. "Well Clara, that would have to depend on the dangers of the secrets. There are many things I know - many things that I have come to know in my journeys as a Time Lord. I'm not sure there is any secret or mystery out there that could best what I know."_

_"Are you certain?" Clara mumbled._

_"Of course I'm certain." The Doctor assured her._

_"Positive?" She prodded._

_"Absolutely." He groaned._

_"Care to make a bet then?" Clara asked joyfully._

_"What are the stakes?" _

_"If I can prove you wrong, you owe me dinner."_

_"And if I'm right?"_

_"Then you get the knowledge of seeing, and remembering what is about to happen."_

_The Doctor sighed, "Fine, have at me Impossible Girl."_

_Clara eased open the door, and stepped out baring only a towel around her. Her hair dripped, as she let it carelessly lay down her back. The girl stared at the Doctor profusely, and then smirked her usual oh-you're-so-going-down smirk._

_"Are you sure about this Doctor? It is not too late to back down and admit I'm right." She said, never breaking her cheeky smirk._

_"I am absolutely positive. Clara Oswald, there is nothing in this world that you can show me that I do not fully, and completely understand; nor is there anything that you can say, or do that would make me back down from the chance of smiting you down like the little human bug that you ar-"_

_The Doctor was cut off by the girl dropping her towel to the ground. It was odd. Never before had he ever been shut up by anybody in all his years of being alive. He felt his face flaring to a blush, and could feel his legs grow a little weaker. He backed up onto the wall once more, and attempted to not let his jaw drop. The Doctor tried his best to compose himself, but to no avail. All he could do was stare._

_Clara began to blush when she saw the man's mouth open wide. It was rather flattering, and she did not care all that much that she had shown him. Not like it was the first boy she'd ever shown off to. A woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do to be right. She slowly picked up the towel, and wrapped it tightly around her body. She returned to the door, and let out a solemn wink before shutting it again, disappearing into the warmth of her own territory. _

_The Doctor fell back to the floor. Why in God's Hell had she done that. She was either brilliant, or utterly daft. Most likely daft, but god damn daft enough to be considered brilliant! _

_"Well Doctor? Have you an answer to that mystery?" Clara asked from inside her room._

_No answer._

_"Doctor?" She repeated._

_Again, no answer._

_"Doctor, are you there?" She repeated once more._

_"Where, and what time shall we dine?" The Doctor sighed._


End file.
